Boss2
Description The Boss2 is a very slow boss that first appears on Wave 17. It is usually surrounded by Lavas, shielding it from towers. Boss2 is very powerful compared to zombies that appear before it. It is currently one of the slowest zombies in the game along with the Void and event final bosses such as the SantaBot and Jack. It costs $800 to send. Appearance The Boss2 is large compared to other zombies at the start of the game. It has a very dark green head and arms. Its torso and legs are corroded, with the torso being much darker than the legs. The Boss2 also emits green stink bubbles that is just a cosmetic. Strategies Defense Since the Boss2 is very slow, most players will not notice the boss is overwhelming their defenses until it is too late. The Boss2 still needs attention or else the player will lose. Many ill-prepared players are defeated by this boss. * One high-level Commando or a couple low-level Commandos are very useful. * Saving up for and placing a Phaser on Wave 17 is cheaper and effective. However, it is easily distracted so use splash-damaging towers to clear away the other zombies. * Flamethrowers can slow down the Boss2 even more, however, note that it will not slow it by much. (Flamethrowers will slow it by 50% of its normal speed) * When Boss2 is paired up with Lavas, use high damage splash to kill them such as max level Mortar or Tuber. * Enough max level Mortars can destroy a horde of Boss2 * Phasers can do lots of work. * Zed can do massive amounts of damage to these, because of their smash damage. Offense The Boss2 is the most cost-effective zombie to send, at $1 per 2 health. This zombie is best sent as soon as possible when the opponent is less prepared. This is especially effective if the opponent is already struggling. * If the opponent has several Commandos, a Zed or a Phaser, that is a sign that they are prepared and that you should not send. * If your opponent is using weaker towers to defend, send the Boss2. They will probably not be able to defend as much. * Sending the Boss2 late-game is ineffective. If your opponent was able to survive that long, Boss2s will not affect them as much, if at all. * When the Boss3s start coming, Boss2s can act as a small shield to distract towers. Trivia * Boss2 was originally called Boss#2. * The Boss2 is one of 7 Zombies to have a crooked head, the others being Lava, Golem, Boss4, Zombie, Monster, and the Patient Zero. * The Boss2 was one of the zombies on the 4v4 lobby. This identity is also shared with the Aviator. Update History * (8/10/19) Boss2 made about 9.09% bigger Media Boss2boiii.png|4v4 Lobby with Boss2 Bandicam_2018-09-08_20-15-29-678.jpg|Size comparison of the player to the Boss2 File:20190910_183344_edited.jpg|Size comparison of the player to the 8/10/19 boss2 File:Floating Boss2.jpg|A boss2 floating in the air (still around since 8/10/19). Update History * (8/9/17) Boss2 HP increased from 1,250 to 1,600. * (3/22/18) Boss2 sending cost $1000 -> $800, sending interval 5 -> 3 * (8/27/18) Boss2 can be frozen by Cryo-Gunner * (8/10/19) Boss2s Head rotates around instead of nodding. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Mid Game Category:Spawning